A Love Developed through Time
by Ashelonimacaroni
Summary: Katharine was the 3rd strongest of the Jolly Roger Pirates. She is also the key to One Piece. Everyone wants to find her. Marines & Pirates, but there is one man Red-Haired Shanks a fellow pirate that wants her for something more. L-O-V-E!
1. Birth of Gol D Katharine

One Piece

A Love Developed through Time

Chapter One

Birth of Gol. D. Katharine

30 years ago before Monkey D. Luffy's adventure even began and before Gol. D. Roger became known as Pirate King.

A child was born that would become the key to the One Piece.

30 years ago in Loguetown, the sister of Gol. D. Roger, just gave birth to her only child. A baby girl.

It was a dark and stormy day.

~Loguetown~

_"Where is she?" the man said as he ran into the house, soaking wet from the rain. An elderly woman stood up from her chair and said "Your sister is upstairs with the baby."_

_"Thank You." he said and was about to go upstairs, when the old woman yelled "Wait, Roger!" _

_He looked at her annoyed "What?" _

_The elderly woman took in a deep breath and said "Your sister won't survive through the night. What will you do with the baby?"_

_Roger looked at the elderly woman and said "I'll take the baby with me." _

_The elderly woman laughed and said "You really are a stupid boy! How can you take care of a baby, when you're out there being a pirate?"_

_"I promised my sister if anything happened to her. I would protect and watch over her child." he said. Then, he went upstairs to talk with his elder sister before it was to late._

_Roger opened the door to his sister's room. In the room a young woman by in her bed cradling her new born daughter._

_"Hey, sis. How ya feelin'?" he smiled at her sitting in the chair next to the bed. _

_"I'm fine, but she is a handful. She won't go to sleep." she said closing her lime-green eyes as she spoke. She handed her daughter to her brother and laid back on the bed. Roger looked down at the baby and noticed the baby girl has her mother's eyes. Beautiful bright lime-green eyes._

_"She has your eyes." Roger said. He looked at his sister who was laying in the bed. She seemed to be sleeping._

_"Trinity?" calling his sisters name. She opened her eyes slowly and smiled and said "Katharine"_

_He looked at her confused "huh?" _

_She laughed and then coughed up blood and said "Her name is Katharine. Please take care of her." Then, she closed her eyes again and breathed in and out._

_The baby flew asleep in her uncle's arms. He looked at the baby and then, looked at his sister. She was no longer breathing. Roger got up from his chair and took the baby girl with him down stairs. The elderly woman from last night got up from her chair noticing Roger coming down the stairs._

_"Did she go peacefully?" The elderly woman asked. _

_Roger laughed and said "Yes, with her bright smile on her face." _

_The old woman looked at the baby in his arms and asked "Are you taking her with you?"_

_"Of Course." Roger said and walked out of the house, taking with him, Gol. D. Katharine._


	2. 12 Years Later

Chapter Two

12 Years Later

~ On the Oro Jackson ~

"Hurry up you two!" A girl with long braided light brown hair and bright lime-green eyes yelled at the two pirate trainees.

"We might get done faster if you stop yelling at us, Kat." the one trainee with red hair and a straw hat on yelled back.

"Don't yell at your superiors, Shanks." she yelled back.

Then, the other trainee stood up and yelled "If you want us to go faster, why don't you help." the throwing the piece of cloth at her.

She caught it threw it back and yelled "Shut your mouth, Red Nose!"

Before the two trainees could come back with something. The Vice-Captain, Silvers Rayleigh came over to them.

"Uncle Rayleigh!" Kat also known as Gol. D. Katharine, the niece of Gold Roger Captain of the Jolly Roger pirate and soon to be King of the Pirates.

"Kat, stop ordering around the trainees." Rayleigh said to the young girl.

"But its fun." Kat said laughing. From behind her, the trainee Shanks and Buggy were making faces at her.

"I can see you. You idiots!" she yelled at them.

"Trainee stop! Kat, the captain wants to see you!" Rayleigh yelled at the three kids.

"Fine." she said and headed to the captain's cabin.

~ Roger's Cabin ~

~ Knock ~ Knock ~ Knock ~

"Come in." Roger said

Kat peeked her head in the door and said "You wanted to see me, uncle."

Roger smiled at her and said "Yes, come in."

Kat came in and sat in the chair in from of Roger's desk. "So, why did you need to see me?" she asked.

"I wanted to see you because we our getting close to Whitebeard's ship and I don't want you to get hurt so, ..." Roger was cut off.

"I won't get hurt. I'll kick Whitebeard's ass." Kat said.

"No! You are staying out of this fight. The trainees are going to watch over you." he said

"Why?" Kat yelled.

"I just told you, Kat. Now, you can go." Roger said.

Kat got up out of her seat and ran out of the cabin. When Kat got out of the cabin, she heard some of the crew shouting. She went over to where the shouting was coming from.

"What's going on?" Kat asked one of the crew members.

"The trainees are fighting." the man said laughing.

"Again! About what?" she asked him kind of annoyed

"Which is colder, the North or South Pole." he said.

Kat put her hand on her head and shook her head and whispered to herself "What, Idiots!" Kat walked passed the crowd that was watching the trainees fight. When she got passed the crowd, she noticed Rayleigh had bet her.

Rayleigh grabbed the trainees heads and smacked their heads together.

"Enough is enough! You two always gonna fight or what? I can't see why weather the north pole or the south pole is colder has do with you! If you want to know so badly, go to both places and check for yourself! Idiots..." Rayleigh yelled at them. Then, he walked away.

The crowd started to disappear and the trainees sat down holding their heads. Kat walked over to them and looked down at them with an annoyed look on her face.

"You guys really are stupid." Kat said to them.

Shanks laughed and said "You don't mean that, Kat." ajusting his strawhat. Kat just looked at him, but didn't say anything else.

Then, from the crow's nest, the man yelled "A vessel is coming from North West!" The crew was running around the deck getting ready to fight. While, Kat just stood in the spot where she was, she was thinking about what her uncle told her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when someone tapped on her shoulder. Kat turned around and it was Shanks.

"What's the matter, Kat?" he asked holding his sword.

She blinked and answered him "Nothings the matter. Let's get going." and walked away.

~ After the Fight ~

There was celebrating for the Jolly Roger pirates tonight, but one of the crew memebers wasn't celebrating. Kat was out on the deck listening to the celebrating cheers, watching the stars.

"Aahh! I hate feeling this way!" Kat yelled at herself. As she talked to herself, Kat over heard another conversation going on. Kat peeked herself over to the other side of the deck, where the conversation was coming from.

It was the two trainees, Shanks and Buggy. "Just those idiots." she whispered to herself.

She was going to walk away, when the trainee Shanks yelled "Hi, Kat!" Kat jumped holding her chest breathing in and out.

She looked at him with a glare and yelled back at him "Don't scare me you idiot!"

Shanks smiled at her and leaned down and whispered in her ear "Well, you shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations."

Kat blushed and yelled "I wasn't!"

He laughed and said "This is the first time, I've seen you blush. It's cute." Kat blushed an even deeper red and kicked him in his leg and ran to her cabin.

She sat on her bed trying to calm herself down. 'What was wrong with him?' asking herself. She laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

~ Next Morning ~

~ Knock Knock Knock ~

She stared at the door. Then, got out of bed and opened the door. As she opened the door, she was tackled by something red. Kat fell to the floor, she looked up mad to see who or what tackled her.

It was Shanks.

She was pissed for one getting woken up and two by him tackling her. She was about to yell at him, when he covered her mouth telling her to be quiet.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

Shanks looked through the window and looked at her and said quietly "Whitebeard and his pirates are here. The captain told me to watch over you until the fights over."

Kat looked at Shanks and noticed that in his eyes had determation in them. She blushed wondering why he was so, determined to watch over her, if she always bossed him around. "Why?"


	3. Kidnapped

Chapter Three

Kidnapped

"Huh?" Shanks said looking at Kat confused.

"Why are you so determined?" Kat asked. This time quietly.

"Determined?" Shanks said still confused.

"You heard me!" she yelled at him.

Before he could say anything, a cannon shot through the cabin. Shanks grab ahold of Kat so, she wouldn't get hit by anything. Kat got up pushing debrie off of her. She looked around and noticed Shanks wasn't next to her.

She looked behind herself and found Shanks fighting a boy. The boy looked to be a few years younger than her.

She looked through the debrie and found her katana. She grabbed it and ran toward the two.

While, she ran towards them, Shanks got hit by one of the boys attacks. Before the boy could make another hit at Shanks, Kat blocked it.

The boy jumped back and looked at Kat and said "So, this is the 3rd commander of the Jolly Roger Pirates. I didn't know, would be this cute." Kat sent him a glare and he just laughed.

"Why don't you shut up and start fighting." she said mad still glaring.

The boy smiled at Kat and said "I won't fight you. You're stronger than me. I would be sending myself to mine own death if I fought you." and started to laugh. Kat just watched him and noticed he wasn't the one laughing.

"It can't be..." Kat said. Her eyes wided when she saw the large shadow.

Then, Kat felt herself being pulled away as the shadow came closer to her. It was Shanks that started pulling her.

Shanks yelled "Kat get out of here!" Kat was about to yell back at him whenk the shadow was on them. Kat and Shanks both looked up and saw a giant man with a whitebeard.

"It's Whitebeard!" Kat said with a shaky voice.

Shanks grabbed ahold of Kat's arm and whispered "Kat, get out of here."

She pulled her arm out of his hand whispered back "No. You can't fight him by yourself."

Whitebeard looked at the two and said "Well, look at what we have here. Two little brats!"

After he said that, Kat had a pissed off look on her face and she yelled "Brats!"

Whitebeard laughed and said "You are a brave girl for talking back at me."

"I'm stronger than, an average girl, too." Kat said in a cocky voice.

"Oh! Really? Let's see if your right about that." Whitebeard said. He lifted his weapon above his head and moved it down to attack Kat. She grabbed her katana and prepared to block Whitebeard's attack, when she was pushed to the ground.

"Shanks!" Kat yelled. He blocked Whitebeard's attack from hurting Kat, but he was pushed away from Whitebeard and Kat.

Whitebeard laughed yet again and it was getting on Kat's nerves. Then, he said "It seems like he really wanted to protect you. What a shame, that boy or even your captain and vice-captain won't see you, again."

Kat looked at him confused and said "Huh?"

"Marco!" Whitebeard yelled. She looked at him confused, still. Then, she felt something hit her and everything went black.

Kat's POV

I wake up with aheadache and then, remember what happened before I blacked out. "Shanks!" I yelled running out of the room. I opened the door and noticed I wasn't on the Oro Jackson.

"Hi!" someone said behind me. I turned around and it was the boy that I was fighting with.

"Where am I?" Who are you? Why am I here?" I asked really fast to the boy.

He smiled and said "Dad will explain everything when he gets up."

I looked at him confused "Dad? Who's that?" I asked staying defensive.

"Whitebeard and I'm Marco." he said I looked at him with a shocked and angry look on my face and yelled "I'm on Whitebeard's ship and you knocked me out!"

He laughed and scratched the back of his head and said to me "Yes, you are on Whitebeard's ship and I'm sorry for knocking you out, but Dad told me, too." I looked down at my feet and sunk to the ground and sighed. The boy named Marco looked at me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked "No!" I yelled.

That's when I heard a really loud laugh. My eyes went wide realizing who was laughing. I jumped up getting nerves of what he was going to do to me. Then, I saw a shadow over me.

"Well, you have finally woken up. Marco must have hit you good." he said. I glared at him and asked "Why am I here?"

He smiled and said "You are a hostage. Your captain is about three days behind us."

"Ok, but why take me?" I asked pointing at myself

"You're Roger's only family member left alive, aren't you?" Whitebeard asked questionably.

"Yes, I am, but how did you know I was his family?" I asked

"You look like your mother." he said.

I looked up at him shocked and exclaimed "You knew my moom!" He laughed and knodded his head.

~ A Week Later ~

I had been on Whitebeard's ship for about a week and I was wondering everyday when Uncle Roger was going to come and if Shanks was alright, too.

~ Late in the Afternoon ~

"Hey, Kat!" I looked down and Marco was pointing at me.

So, I yelled back "What?" "Come down and I'll tell you." he said. I sighed and jumped down from where I was.

"What?" I asked while yawning.

"Dad wants to see you." he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just go!" he said and went behind me and started pushing me to Whitebeard's cabin.

I knocked on the cabin door and I peeked my head in the door.

"Marco said you wanted to see me." I said.

"Yes, come sit down." he said. I went in and sat down

"Ok! What?" I asked.

"Roger and his crew are on the next island waiting for us." he said drinking some rum.

"Really. So, I can go back." I exclaimed.

He sighed and gave me a serious look and said "No. You're staying on this ship with Marco. And if Roger wins you can go back. That's all you can go." I got up out of the seat and walked out of the cabin. When, I walked out I, noticed Marco stnding to the side.

Marco had a serious look on his face and he said seriously "When they all leave you and I are going to fight."

I looked at him confused and questionably and with a high pitched squeak "What?"

He looked at me still serious "When they go, you and I will fight and if you win I let you go toyour crew." he said.

"Won't Whitebeard punish you." I said to him.

He had a cocky smile on his face and said "If you win and I say 'if', I'll tell Whitebeard you bet he crap out of me for knocking you out, when we kidnapped you."

I smiled and laughed grasping my katana and said "Ok, and I will be kicking your ass!"


	4. Marco & Kat's Fight

Chapter 4

Marco & Kat's Fight

It was around six at night when Whitebeard and the rest of his crew left the ship. Marco and I stood by each other watching the crew leave and when Whitebeard and the crew were out of sight. Marco and I looked at each other and went to go prepare for our fight.

~ 30 Minutes Later ~

I grab my katana off my bed and walked out of my room and on to the deck.  
When I go to the deck, I saw Marco waiting there.

"You ready Marco!" I said with a cocky smile. He smiled back and said "Of course. Get ready to get beat."

"Funny!" I said back to him and the fight began.

Shanks' POV

~ A Few Hours Earlier ~

"Shanks!" I looked over and it was Rayleigh that was calling me. "Yes!" I said standing still. "Captain wants to talk to you." Rayleigh said. "Ok." I answered and walked to the captain's cabin.

I knocked on the cabin door and the captain yelled "Come in." I walked in and saw that the captain was sitting at his desk. "Master Rayleigh told me you wanted to talk."  
I told him. "Yes. Sit down. How are your wounds?" he asked me. I was kind of surpised and answered "My left arm hurts a little, but other than that I'm fine, Sir."

"That's good. I need you to do something for me." he said smiling. I watched as he smile changed and I asked "What do you want me to do, Captain?" He looked at me with a serious look on his face, now. "On the northwestern side of this island Whitebeard's ship the Moby Dick is docked. Now, around six our crew and Whitebeard's crew will be leaving our ships. I don't believe he will bring Kat with him. So, I want you to sneak on to the Moby Dick, find Kat and bring her back to our ship. Can you do that, Shanks?"  
Captain Gold Roger asked.

"Yes." I answered him with determation.

Kat's POV

~ Back to the Fight ~

As Marco and my fight began, I sensed a familiar presences approaching the ship. "You should pay more attention to our fight." Marco yelled. I jumped up dodged Marco's attack.

Before I attacked Marco, I noticed someone behind him. So, I went behind Marco and blocked the attack of the stranger. I was in shock to find out who it was.

"Shanks!" I yelled and hugged him.

"Kat, you're alright!" Shanks yelled while Kat hugged him. Shanks pulled away from his hug with Kat and grabbed her arm and tried to runaway, when Marco ran in front of them.

"Marco, please." Kat pleaded. Marco smiled and shook his head back and forth and moved out of their way. Kat smiled and said "Thank You." Shanks tugged on her arm and they both jumped off the ship and headed back to the Oro Jackson.

~ Returning to the Oro Jackson ~

"Shanks, how did you know where Whitebeard's ship was?" Kat asked Shanks. He put his sword away and turned around and looked at Kat and said "Captain ordered me to go get you."

Kat just looked at Shanks and stomped back to her room. Shanks ran after her and before she went into her room, Shanks grabbed her arm. "Kat, what's the matter?" he asked holding her arm not letting her go. Then, Kat yelled "Let go, you asshole!" she kicked him in the leg making him let go of her arm.  
She ran into her room.

~ A Few Hours Later ~

Kat's POV

I sat in my room for a few hours when I cheering. I walked out and saw the crew coming back cheering.  
I looked to my right and saw Shanks. "What are they cheering about?" I asked not looking at him, but watching the crew walk to the ship. "The captain must have won against Whitebeard." Shanks said. "Oh!  
Well, I'll go greet them." I said and jump down from the ship and the crew noticed me and they all ran over.  
They all started asking me questions about Whitebeard and what the Moby Dick was like.

Before I could answer their questions I saw my uncle and Rayleigh come up to me. My uncle was a little bruised up, but was still smiling. I ran to him and gave him a hug.

After the crew celebrated, they all went to sleep. I sat in Uncle Roger's cabin waiting for him to come back.  
I heard the door open and say Rayleigh and Uncle Roger 'come in'

"Hello!" I said as they came in. Uncle Roger sat down in his seat and sighed. "Kat. Rayleigh is going to take you to his friend Shakky. She is going to be training you for four years." Kat looked at her uncle in shock and yelled "WHAT?!!"


	5. 4 Years Later

Chapter 5

4 Years Later

Kat - 16 years old

Shanks - 18 years old

~ Shanks' POV ~

"Hey, Buggy! Captain said he wants to talk to us." I said walking over to him. "Ok." he said and we walked to the captain's cabin.

I knocked on the cabin door and heard the captain yell "Come in."  
I opened the door and we walked in. Captain Roger laughed as we walked in.

"Roger. They're gere." Rayleigh said. "Hello, boys." Roger said. "Hello,  
captain." we both said "I need you two to get something for me on the Sabaody Archipelago." he said looking at some papers on his desk.

"What is it that we have to pick up?" I asked. Rogers smiled and said "Kat." I was kind of shocked when he said her name. "That will be all.  
We will dock in a day." Roger said. And Buggy and I left the cabin.

"Kat, huh? She should be sixteen by now. Wonder what she looks like."  
Buggy said and walked away. As he left, I thought to myself 'That's right it's been four years. Sixteen, huh?"

~ Kat's POV ~

"Shakky! Is it true?" I asked running into the 'Rip-Off Bar'. She looked at me and lit her cigarette and asked "What's true?" I walkedto the bar and sat down,  
sighed and said "That Uncle Roger's is coming her." She smoked her cigarette and said 'Yes, sometime tomorrow." blowing smoke in my face. I coughed and waved the smoke away.  
"Come Kat. Time for your training." Shakky said walking out from behind the bar.  
"Now? But, I just came back from Hell. Literally!" I said complaining not wanting to practice today. She grabbed the collar of my shirt and dragged me outside.

~ The Next Day ~

~ Sabaody Archipelago ~

~ Grove 25 ~

"Shanks, Buggy!!" Rayleight yelled. Shanks and Buggy ran up to him. "Yes." they both said. Rayleigh crossed his arms and said "Go to Grove 13 and there is a bar. Talk to a woman named Shakky and she'll bring Kat to you. Shanks, you can go. Buggy, we're going to need your help getting supplies."

"Ok." Buggy said and walked away with Rayleigh.

~ Grove 13 ~

"Kat! Get Up!" Shakky yelled pounding on her bedroom door. Shakky pounded on the door again and yelled "Kat, if you don't get up now, I'll break down this door." Inside Kat's bedroom,  
she had her head under her covers, tried from her last training lessons yesterday. As she was trying to go sleep, Shakky started banging on the door yelling, telling her to 'get up'. Kat decided to ingore her, when she heard aloud crash. She got out from under her covers and saw the door in the wall next to her bed. Then, she looked where the door used to be and saw Shakky. And she was pissed. "Good, your up. Now, breakfest is downstairs. Go eat. Then, you have to go pack."  
she said already smoking. Kat sighed and yawned, and said to Shakky "Fine, Let me change first and I'll come down and eat." Shakky smiled and left. Kat got out of bed and grabbed a black tank top and jean shorts, ran into the bathroom and changed.

After breakfest, Kat went upstairs and packed her clothes in a duffle bag and put her katana on her waist. She grabbed her duffle bag off the floor and walked downstairs. When she was walking down,  
Kat heard yelling from Shakky.

~ Shanks' POV ~

I finally get to Grove 13 and see a bar at the top of the hill. 'Great! Now, I have to walk upstairs.' I said to myself sarcasticly.

I get up the stairs and walk into the barand saw a woman behind the counter. I sat at the bar and the woman looked at me questionably. "What do you want?" she asked. She was a little mad from the sound of her voice.  
"I'm here to pick up someone." I said to her. She smiled wickedly and said "So, they sent a child to pick her up.  
Can't those two men ever do anything themselves." shaking her head. I got mad at her for saying things about the captain and vice-captain. "Shut your mouth. Roger and Rayleigh are good people and very busy." I yelled at her. She smircked and glanced behind her and then, yelled "I know them for a longer time then, you brat. So,  
do not start yelling at me or you'll get your head chopped off."

I looked down at my neck and saw a pitch black blade against it. I saw through the mirror behind who was holding the sword. My eyes wided at who it was. Shoulder length hair, brown with blonde and red highlights. And bright lime-green eyes. "Kat!!" I yelled


	6. Reunion

Chapter 6

Reunion

Kat's POV

I was kind of surpised at who was yelling at Shakky. "Shanks." I said still in shock.  
I pulled my katana back in the sheath. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I came to pick you up and take you to the ship." he said laughing. "Why didn't my Uncle or Rayleigh come?" I asked trying not to show him I was sad about not seeing my Uncle.

Shanks smiled and grabbed my duffle bag off the ground and threw it over his shoulder and said "They told me to come get you, but don't get mad at them. They're famous people, now and don't want to get you into their troubles." I watched him as he talked and noticed he had changed and had muscles, that made him kind of sexy, but he still had his straw hat. After I finished hugging him and said "I'm glad to see you."

Kat and Shanks talked for awhile and after lunch they left and headed to the Oro Jackson.  
"Kat. Can I ask you something?" Shanks said holding Kat's duffle bag. "Sure, about what?"  
she asked watching the bubbles coming from the ground. He asked "Why was the blade pitch black on your katana?" She smiled at him and said "I received this blade after training with a man from Wano country."

Shanks glared at the ground and asked "Who was this guy? Your boyfriend?" Kat chuckled and tripped him and stuck out her tongue, and said looking down at him on the ground "Not telling." And she ran ahead of him.

~ Back at Grove 25 ~

~ The Oro Jackson ~

When Shanks and Kat got back to the ship. Everyone was waiting. When they got on board the crew was cheering.

Everybody on the Oro Jackson, including Kat, again. Partied until Dawn.

~ Next Morning ~

Kat started to wake up. She tried to get up, but was pulled back to where she was sleeping. She rubbed her eyes and looked to see what pulled her. She trew her head back and felt her head hit something hard and was moving. Kat turned around and noticed she hit someone's chest. She looked up and saw a familiar straw hat and red hair.

Then, reality hit her. She blushed realizing she and Shanks 'fell asleep together.' Kat screamed making Shanks wake up. He looked at her and asked "Kat, what's..." then, Kat punched him.


	7. Finding a Doctor

Chapter 7

Finding a Doctor

Three weeks since Kat's return. Kat has been avoiding Shanks, since punching him.

* * *

"Kat!" Rayleigh yelled. "What?!" she yelled back trying to be cocky. "It's time to eat." he said. "I'll go get something to eat when all of the crw grabs their food." she told him cleaning her blade. "Fine." he said walking away.

~ Ten Minutes Later ~

After Kat finishes cleaning her sword, she puts it back in its shealth and start walking to the kitchen. When, she walked to the kitchen, she saw someone laying on the floor. Kat decided to walk over to the person and saw it was her uncle.

"Uncle Roger!" Kat yelled now, running over to him. She bent down next to him and started shaking him. Kat yelled again "Uncle Roger!" He didn't answer. Kat lifted Roger on her shoulders and took him to his room. She got to the room and put him on his bed and then, ran to the kitchen.

When she got down to the kitchen it as crowded. So, she could see Rayleigh. Kat to the nearst table and jumped on it, scaring the the crew members that were sitting there. Then, she yelled "Uncle Rayleigh!" The kitchen became quiet and everyone looked at her.

Then, Rayleigh pooped up and said "What is it, Kat?" Kat didn't want to say what happened infront of the whole crew. So, she calmed down and said "I need to talk to you on deck." jumped down from the table and walked up on deck. When she got Rayleigh was already next to her.

"What is it?" he asked concered. "I found Uncle Roger passed out on the deck. I took him to his room. He's sleeping, but looks like he has a fever."  
she said. Her eyes starting to tear. Rayleigh patted her shoulder and smiled and said "Alright. Alright. Let me go see, what's going on. You can come."

~ Roger's Cabin ~

Rayleigh and Kat go in Roger's cabin and see that he is up and sitting on his bed.  
"Uncle Roger!" Kat exclaimed ran and gave him a hug. Roger smiled and said "Thank you, Kat. For bring me to my room." Kat smiled wiping away a tear from her eye and said "Sure, but don't scare me like that." punching him in his side.

Rayleigh watched the sence between Roger and Kat. Then, spoke up "Alright. Roger,  
what's wrong with you?" Roger smiled and said "I'm dieing." Both Kat and Rayleigh looked at him with shock. "What?!" they both yelled. "I'm dieing." Roger said again. Kat slumped down to the floor with an non believeable look on her face. Kat looked up at her uncle and asked "Your joking right, uncle." Roger laughed and said "Nope. I'm dieing." Kat looked at the floor and asked "Can we stop it?" Roger looked at Kat with a questionable look on his face and said "Kat. We can, but we can only stop it for awhile."  
Kat shoot up and exclaimed "How?!" Roger smiled seeing the determation in her eyes and said "There is a doctor at the reverse mountain of the grand line. He knows how to keep this illness under control." Kat listened him and after he finished she said " I'll go find him."  
Rayleigh and Roger smiled hearing the determation in Kat's voice.

"Alrigth! You can go, but take two people you can trust to go with you." Roger told her. Kat smiled and said 'Ok! And I promise to bring thi doctor back." Kat ran out of the cabin and went to her's to pack.

~ Kat's Cabin ~

~ Kat's POV ~ I ran to my room and grabbed my duffle bag from under my bed and packed some of my clothes.  
Then, I remembered I had to look for two people to come with me. I sat on my bed trying to think of someone to come. 'But who?' I asked myelf. Then, Shank popped into my mind and I blushed.  
'I wonder if he would go, even though we haven't talked, since I punched him.' I said to myself. I stopped my packing and walked out of the cabin and went to look Shanks.

* * *

"Shanks!" Kat yelled looking for him. She was about to yell again, when Shanks popped up in front of her. Scaring her and making her scream.

Shanks laughed and said "Hi, Kat! Sorry for scaring you. Why were you calling me?" he asked. Kat calmed down and said " I called you because I want ask you somehting." Shanks looked at her questionably and asked "Why?" Kat blushed and then, asked " Do you want to help me with finding someone?"  
Shanks looked at Kat and he noticed she was blushing and he smiled and said "I will, but who our we going to look for?" Shanks asked. Kat turned around making her back face him and said "A doctor. Now, go get packed. And tell Buggy to get packed, too. We're leaving tonight." Kat ran back to her cabin to pack, leaving Shanks to get Buggy and pack.

* * *

Kat sat her wondering how long it was going to take to find this doctor.

~ Knock Knock Knock ~

"Come in." Kat said. It was Rayleigh. He smiled at her and said "The boats ready." Kat grabbed her duffle bag and katana and walked to the boat, where Shanks and Buggy were waiting.

Kat smiled a wicked smile at both of them and then, asked Rayleigh "Uncle Rayleigh. Who is going to be in changer of this boat?" Shanks and Buggy looked at Kat and then, at Rayleigh. Rayleigh sighed and said "Kat,  
you're in changer." Kat jumped up and yelled "I knew it!"

"Shut up, Kat." both Shanks and Buggy said queitly. All three of them went into the boat. And set sail to the cape to look for a doctor.


	8. Meeting Laboon the Whale & Crocus

Chapter 8

Meeting Doctor Crocus & Laboon the Whale

~ One Week Later ~

"Kat. Our we almost at the cape." Shanks asked. Kat watched the sky and answered "Soon."

"She said that twice today. Stop asking, Shanks!" Buggy yelled. Shanks laughed, smiled and said "She's not even paying attention. So, it funny that she is even answering."

Then, Shanks got hit in the head. He looked to see what hit him and it was a shoe. He looked up and noticed Kat's right foot had no shoe on it. Shanks grabbed her shoe and tossed it back to while, saying "Here's your shoe,  
Cinderella." Kat grabbed her shoe and put it back on her foot. She was about to say 'thanks' when something below the boat started to shake.

"What's going on?" Buggy yelled holding on to the side. Then, the boat was lifted above the water. Kat, Shanks and Buggy looked over the side to see what was lifting them up. It was a whale. All three of them yelled "What the hell!!" Then, the whale started to go back underwater making the boat fall into the water.

When the boat hit the water it cap sized. Making the three of them fall into the water.  
When Kat hit the water, she swam back up quick. As Kat got above water, she couldn't find Shanks or Buggy. So, she started yelling "Shanks! Buggy! Where are you guys?!"

******

~ An Hour Later ~

Now, Kat was having a had time staying above water. She hadn't seen Shanks, Buggy, or the Whale. She was getting scared that those two drowned or got eaten. Just then, the whale popped up again and was staring straight at her. She glared at it and yelled as best as she could "You stupid, Whale." The whale just looked at her and then, opened its mouth. Kat felt the force of being dragged, she was pulled under the water, swallowing some water. She forced herself back above and noticed she was going straight into the whale's mouth. Then, she was forced back underwater and swallowed more water making herself pass out.

******

Kat's POV

I start to wake up and notice I was in bed. The bed was so, warm and cozy. I didn't want to get up.  
I snugged myself into the bed and then, remembered that Shanks and Buggy were still lost and what happened to the whale. I got out of the bed and ran out of the room. When, I ran out I saw a man with a flower shaped hairstyle cooking.

He looked over at me and was a little surpised and said "So, you're up, Sleeping Beauty." I scratched my head and asked "Um... How did I get here?" He set the food he was just cooking on the table and said "Laboon brought you here." I looked at him confused and asked "Who's Laboon?" He went back to the kitchen and grabbed four plates and said "The Whale."  
I looked at him surpised and yelled "The Whale, but it was going to eat me." The flower headed man smiled and set the plates on the table and said "He did eat you to bring you to me." I slumped down to the floor sighed and said " I'm confused." The man walked over to me and helped me up and made me sit in a chair and said "Let's get you feed. Just let me wake up the idiots that are outside."

The flower headed man walked outside then, yelled "Wake up, you two morons." Then, I heard a familiar voice "What the hell was that for?"

'Shanks!' I got up out of the chair ran out the door and saw Shanks and Buggy all wet.

"Hey Morons!" I yelled. Both of them looked at the where I was standing and Shanks yelled "Kat!" Then, ran to me and hugged me.

******

We all went inside the house and the man handed us the plates and put the food on it. We all sat down at the table and it was really quiet. So, I broke the silence "Sir, can you explain to us where we are?"

The flower headed man smiled and said "We are all inside the whale." I looked over at Shanks who was across the table and he looked just as confused as I did and he asked "How are we inside a whale?"

The man didn't answer and ate his food so, I asked nicely "If your not going to answer his question can I ask, who are you?" He looked at me, smiled and said "My name is Crocus."

I smiled back and said "Hello, I'm Katharine, but just call me Kat." Then, I pointed to Shanks and said "That's Shanks.." then, pointed at Buggy "and Buggy."

Crocus was still smiling and said "Hello. Now, that you three kids have introduced yourselves. Can I ask why you three were sailing near here." I sighed and said "I can answer that. We are looking for a doctor. Our captain is very sick." When I said that Shanks and Buggy both looked shocked.

******

Kat sat outside of the house watching the water, wondering how all three of them were going to get out of the whale.  
Then, she noticed Crocus standing next to her. "Hi." Kat said

"Hello, Sleeping Beauty. What are you looking at?" he asked. "The water. Do you by any chance where we can find this doctor." she looking up at him now, tears forming. He sat down next to her and patted her head and said "I know where he is." then, paused and pointed to himself, smiled an said "I'm the doctor."

Kat looked at him in shock and shot up and exclaimed "You are! Why didn't you tell us, when we told you." He laughed and got up and patted her head again and said "I couldn't trust you kids at first, but it seems you really want to help your captain. So, I'll go pack." And Crocus walked back into his house. Leaving Kat, happy,surpised and rather pissed.


	9. The Question & The Answer

Chapter 9

The Question & The Answer

~ 4 months later ~

"Kat! Kat! Where are you?" Shanks yelled, running around the deck looking for her. He ran to her cabin and pounded on the door yelling "Kat! Are you in there?"

The door opens with Kat rubbing her eyes. She yawned, rubbed her eyes again and asked in a tired voice "Why are you yelling, Shanks?" Shanks pushed her back into her room. He walked inside and slammed the door behind him. Kat glared at him and yelled "What the hell is wrong with you?" Shanks walked slowly closer to her and Kat started to get nerves.

Then, Kat asked with a nerves voice "Shanks, what's wrong?" As she said that she walked slowly back away from him and she tripped and fell back on her bed.

And as she was about to get up, Shanks pinned her back down on the be. So, Kat yelled again "Shanks, answer me. What's wrong?" He didn't answer, but instead kissed her. As he pulled away from the kiss. Shanks said something, but couldn't hear him. Then, she heard a pounding at the door.

Then, she jumped up from her bed, and she noticed Shanks wasn't there and it was still dark outside.

Kat started shaking her head and said to herself 'Damn it. It was a dream.' Kat got up out of bed and changed into a grey tank top and black shorts. Then, she heard the pounding on the door like what she heard in her dream.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Kat said.

She walked to her door and opened to find Shanks there. And this time it wasn't a dream. Kat blushed remembering what happened in her dream, but she shook her head and said in a cranky voice "What do you want?"

Shanks laughed after what she said. Then he said "Why so cranky? You were blushing earlier." Kat blushed again and said stuttering "Shut up! Now, why were you pounding on my door. He laughed and said "Captain and Rayleigh want you to talk with them.  
Kat sighed and said 'Ok. Let me change. I'll be right out."

Kat closed the door and grabbed a shirt and a pair of jean shorts. She changed and grabbed her katana and stock it to her hip. Kat opened the door and looked to her right and saw Shanks standing there.

"Why are you waiting there. I can walk by myself." Kat said. Shanks laughed and said "We're friends, right."

Kat sighed, chuckled and said "Yeah! We're friends. Let's go!"

*****

"Hey Roger. Look at that." Rayleigh said pointing. "Look at what?" Roger asked looking at the direction Rayleigh was pointing.

"Well, well, what's this?" Roger said looking the way Rayleigh was pointing and saw Kat and Shanks walking together.

"I wonder if there is something going on between those two." Roger said to himself. "Uncle Roger!"  
Kat yelled running to Roger and Rayleigh.

"Hi. Kat, the three of us have to talk before we talk to the whole crew." Roger said "Shanks. You can go." Rayleigh said and Shanks walked away. Kat watched Shanks walked away and she heard her name called.

"Yes!" she said turning around to her Uncle and Rayleigh.

"Kat! I need you to pay attention." Roger said.

"Ok." Kat said. "What do you two hve to talk about?" Kat asked.

"Do you know about the pirate 'Golden Leo'?" Roger asked Kat and Rayleigh.

"Yeah. What about him?" Kat asked w "He sent me this." Roger said handing Rayleigh a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Rayleigh asked.  
"Open it." Roger said. Rayleigh did as Roger said and opened the piece of paper.

Kat tried to look over his shoulder to see what the piece of paper said. But, she could only read a few words. Rayleigh handed Roger the piece of paper back to him and said "So, he wants you and all of us to join his fleet. Roger smiled and said laughing "Yes!"  
Kat spoke up in shock and asked "Uncle, are you going to join Leo's fleet." looking down at her feet.  
Roger looked at his niece and then, put a hand on her shouder and said "No. I will not join Leo's fleet. He wants to rule the world. I don't want that." Kat looked at her uncle and smiled at him.

"That's good because I would have left, Uncle." Kat said starting to laugh. Roger laughed along with her.

~ Meeting Begins ~

The whole crew started to assemble and I noticed Shanks hadn't appeared yet. Then, I saw Crocus walk over . "Hi Crocus." I said as he walked over to me.

He smiled and said "Hello, Sleeping Beauty. Now, what's the captain going to talk with us about?"

I shrugged my shoulder and said "Sorry, can't tell." then, I asked him " Crocus, have you seen Shanks?"

Crocus tapped his chin and said "I think I saw him in the crows net." I thanked Crocus and went to the crows nest to get Shanks.

I climbed up to the crows nest and saw Shanks just sitting there. I climbed in and walked over to him. I bent down next to him and tapped his. He looked over at me mad. So, I asked "What's the matter, Shanks?"

He sighed and said "Kat, can you answer a question for me?"

I smiled at him and said "Sure, what's your question, Shanks."

He stood up and he looked at me and asked "Kat, when I leave this ship will you leave with me?"

I looked up at him shocked at what he just said. So, I asked him "So, you would want me to join your crew?"  
pointing Shanks and then, at myself.

Shanks smiled down at me and then, kneeled down in front of me and said "Yes."  
r When he said that I couldn't answer him. So, I thought about it for a few minutes and then, I was out of my thoughts when Shanks called my name.

"Kat." he said. I looked at him and his face was closer to mine. Then, he said "What's your answer, Kat?" I blushed and I knew I couldn't hide it from him this time. So, before I answered him I asked not looking at him "Why do you want me join your crew?"

He looked at me questionably mad and yelled "Why can't I ask you the one person that I care about to join my crew."

My eyes wided at what he just said and I asked pointing at myself "The one person that you care about?"

He jumped back quickly and I noticed he was blushing. Then, he stuttered and said "That's not what I meant."

I jumped up and pointed my finger inhis chest and asked "Then, how did you mean it?"

Shanks kept on stuttering and I saw he was still blushing. I started to laugh and he yelled "Stop laughing! Now, answer my question?!"

I stopped my laughing, sighed, looked down at my feet and said "If I join your crew promise me this one thing."

Shanks looked at me kind of confused, then he smiled at me and said "Kat, I will promise you anyhting in this world."

I was surpised he said that and hugged him. As I hugged him, I felt him hug back. I looked up at him and was surpised again when his hands cupped my face and he kissed me.

After we broke away from the kissed, Shanks pushed away a piece of my hair from my face and asked "So, what do you want me to promise you?"

I smiled at him and said "That I am the only girl on your crew."

Shanks laughed and said "You've got it." and kissed me again.


	10. The Battle with Golden Leo

Chapter Ten

The Battle with Golden Leo

~ 2 Days Later ~

"Uncle Roger!" Kat yelled running to her uncle.

Roger came over to her and asked, "What is it, Kat?"

Kat breathed in and then, out and said "Shiki 'Golden Leo'and his ships are here."

Roger patted Kat's head and said "Kat get Rayleigh and tell him to get the crew together. It's time to fight!"

Kat followed Roger's orders and went to look for Rayleigh.

Kat's POV

"Uncle Rayleigh! Uncle Rayleigh!" I yelled running around the deck looking for Rayleigh.

After the fourth time I yelled, Rayleigh popped out of nowhere and said, "What is it, Kat?"

I looked at him pissed off and I yelled at him "Don't scare me like that!"

Rayleigh laughed smiled at me and asked, "What is it?"

I sighed and said "Shiki 'Golden Leo' and his ships are here. Uncle Roger said get the crew together."

Then, after, I said that Rayleigh got a serious look on his face. He knobbed his head and said "Alright. I'll get the crew together…" he started to walk away when he turned around and said "… You get ready, young lady." Then, left.

When I get to my cabin. I saw Shanks waiting there.

"Hi." I said walking over to him. He smiled as I came over to him.

"Hi, Kat. Don't I get a hug?" he asked me stretching out his arms.

I looked at his questionably and asked "Why?"

Shanks grabbed a hold of me and whispered in my ear "Because your mine." Then, started to kiss my neck.

"Shanks! Stop!" I said to him breathing heavy. Shanks listened and stopped and then, kissed me on the lips.

After, we parted I looked up and asked, "You're acting loving today. What for?"

He smiled, looked at me and said "We're going into battle and I want you to know I'm going to protect you."

I looked into his eyes and he was serious about it. I smiled at him and said "I can protect myself, Shanks. I thank you, but I don't need your protection."

He laughed, looked at me at me and said, "I'm going, too. Whether you like it or not, Missy." And he walked away.

When he left I remembered why I came to my cabin. I run into the room. Go under my, bed; grab my katana, run out of the cabin and go to meet with everyone.

~ The Battle Begins ~

When I finally meet up with everyone, I hear Buggy yell "Captain Roger! I don't want to die! Let's just do what Golden Leo says for now!"

I laughed to myself knowing what a chicken he is.

Then, I heard Shanks comment "Hey! Why would you care if you're able to split your body parts anyway?"

"Even in times of danger, those two idiots make it fun." I heard Crocus say behind me.

"They sure do!" I said laughing.

Then, I heard Buggy yell, again "It's still flawed! Dumbass!"

Buggy, then, turned to Crocus and asked "Oh yeah, Crocus, how's captain's condition! He'd better not fight right? Give him a doctor stop."

Crocus chuckled and said "Too bad for you, but he's in the best condition."

I laughed knowing I was going to miss these guys, when we all parted. Then, I noticed Buggy running towards Rayleigh. One of the crewmembers grabbed Buggy's hat and said, "Give it up already. We've been together for a long time, but not once could we ever stop him."

I realized that what he said was true no could stop my uncle, not even the marines.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Buggy yelling still. I sighed and that's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see whose hand it was.

"What is it, Shanks?" I asked

He smiled at me and said, "Don't be nerves, Kat."

I hit him in his arm and said, "I'm not nerves. Just get your friend to shut up. He's giving me a headache."

Shanks was about to say something back, when he stopped and my uncle started yelling "I ain't interested in 'ruling the world' at all, Shiki! There's no point in being a pirate if I can't do what I want, right? No matter how many times you try."

Shanks grabbed my hand and I looked at him. Right then, and there I realized that something very important would come with this battle.

That's when the battle began, but it was cut off shortly when Shiki got a wheel stuck in his head.


End file.
